


Litty like a Tiddy

by Dombell



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Belldom - Freeform, M/M, OTK, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dombell/pseuds/Dombell
Summary: Don’t





	Litty like a Tiddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first time I’ve written a fic like this…  
> By “like this” I mean in two nights with minimal editing.
> 
> Basically I deleted my first couple fics I ever wrote and I came to regret it soon after cause like, it may have been written badly (I was 16!) but I kinda liked the ideas in those fics. If you’ve known of me and my fics long enough, reading this might seem like a bit of deja vú, cause this fic just rehashes those old ideas.

He’d done it again. 

  
They had already discussed how Dom felt about him always destroying his drum kits on stage. Matt could destroy his own equipment all he liked, but Dom paid for his kits, and he wouldn’t stand for another £700 down the drain for the sake of one of the man’s fits.   
  
Matt knew he’d done wrong. When they made it back to their apartment he couldn’t look Dom in the eyes. He’d promised not two weeks earlier that his drum smashing days were over, and yet here Dom was, another bass drum short of a full kit.   
  
He didn’t want to yell or argue tonight. He wasn’t in the mood.    
  
He thought back to a recent discussion in which they had made a previously un-acted upon agreement. An agreement regarding the combining of behavioral correction and bedroom activities. An agreement only overridden by the word “stop.”   
  
No, he couldn’t stand for this anymore, and no, he didn’t want to yell- it was late.   
But, not  _ too  _ late...   
  
Dom turned the tap off and did a quick pat down with his towel before walking down the hall to where Matt was brushing his teeth in a separate bathroom.   
  
Matt felt a presence at the doorway.   
He hadn’t meant to trash the kit like that. This instance was more a manic desire to throw his body at his boyfriend disguised as a cool rock move- all fueled by the adrenaline of a fantastic gig. His guitar had been thrown straight through the kit’s bass drum before Matt proceeded to throw his own body at Dom, denting a pair of cymbals along the way.   
  
His shoulders tensed as the presence drew nearer until he could see Dom in the mirror in front of him.   
He spat.   
  
“Look, Dom-“ he said, interrupted by Dom grabbing him.   
  
He flinched at the movement, but quickly found himself encased in warmth instead of wrath. Dom was hugging him.   
  
Matt frowned. His arms were caught inside the hug, fingers splayed across his boyfriend’s chest. What was this going to lead to?   
  
“Come with me,” Dom mutters near his ear, sending shivers down his spine.   
  
He turned away as he let Matt go, grabbing a hand and gently leading him to their bedroom.   
Matt may be oblivious, but he knew now what was happening. He began to feel cold, hands clammy and legs like jello, as Dom sat on the bed,   
  
He takes both of Matt’s hands in his own and examined the man’s face. He couldn’t even bring himself to hold eye contact whereas Dom was boring holes into him. They stayed that was for a while, until Dom could feel Matt’s fingers trembling against his.    
  
He tightened his grip, Matt glancing at him for an instant before dropping his gaze again.   
  
“Come.”   
Dom patted the mattress, urging Matt to kneel on the bed next to him with his guiding hands.   
  
“Over my lap.”   
  
Matt looked at him finally. Searching for a hint that maybe he wasn’t serious.   
  
Then a question occurred to him.   
“Have you ever been spanked before?”   
  
Matt looked down again. So this was actually happening.   
  
“Huh?”    
Dom was getting impatient.   
  
“No,” he practically whispered.   
  
“Ah.”   
He nodded.   
“I would tell you I’ll go gentle ‘cause it’s your first time, but that’d be a lie.”   
  
Matt’s heartbeat seemed to rise to his throat at that, his cheeks flushing deeply. He knew he could say stop, he remembered their talk, but did he really want to end this?   
  
“C’mon.”    
Dom adjusted his position to better accommodate for Matt’s body across his lap.    
  
Possibly out of fear, possibly out of humiliation, Matt began to tear up.    
  
He finally complied to Dom’s order- partially just to hide the wetness of his eyes. The strokes, about one per second, began coming down immediately, catching Matt off guard and prompting a choked yelp.    
  
It was unrelentingly harsh, the pain quickly multiplying into a stinging heat even through his baggy clothes. The swiftness of each stroke also caught him by surprise. This was a true punishment that Dom had in store for him. He gripped the blankets around his head with all his might to refrain from calling out.   
  
A couple minutes passed like this before Dom stopped- just as suddenly as he’d started. In suck a compromising situation, it felt as though he had been there under Dom for ages.   
  
Without a word, Dom cleared the area down to his thighs of clothing, Matt simply whimpering from the extra shots of pain the movement induced.   
  
Matt’s usually ghostly white skin was tinted already a deep pink color.   
  
Before Matt could come to his senses and feel the discomfort of vulnerability in full, Dom was already back into it.   
  
This time Matt  _ really _ yelped- several times, in fact- before he managed to muffle his own noises of hurt into the bed.   
  
At a point several minutes into the punishment, the stinging got so immense that it triggered Matt’s flight response, the boy kicking as he pushed his chest up off the bed and screamed, but Dom never relented. He was stronger than Matt, and simply pressed the man’s body back down against his lap and held it there, his victim screaming louder still as Dom responded to the little outburst by increasing to double-time.   
  
Matt’s screaming sobs, muffled again by the mattress, were nothing but fuel to Dom’s fire.   
  
Over a minute passed like this, with Matt crying and screaming bloody murder into the bedsheets as his arse was assaulted at twice the speed from the start. It was brutal.   
  
By this point, his backside was entirely bright red, the pretty little speckles indicative of popped blood vessels growing more apparent by the second.   
  
Matt’s throat was raw. His body was way past the point of fighting and felt like a lead weight he couldn’t imagine himself ever being able to lift again. His consciousness of his physical situation took a back seat as his mind dropped into subspace, his screaming beginning to quiet involuntarily.    
  
All he was aware of was an odd pulse of pressure and extreme euphoria. His cries stopped completely as he lay still and limp across Dom’s lap, face blissfully vacant.   
  
Dom was not unaware of this shift, and made sure to pay close attention to Matt’s state as he continued bringing his hand down over the man’s abused cheeks. He intended to keep Matt in this state as long as possible without risk of injury.   
  
He never took his eyes from what he could see of Matt’s half-hidden face, looking for the tiny cues he’d read about.   
  
Finally, Matt’s tear-streaked face twitched just so through his half-conscious state, indicating that Dom best begin to slow down.   
  
He brought Matt down out of his pain induced high with the utmost of ease, gently slowing each slap until Matt’s eyes sharpened back to normal.   
  
Then he stopped.   
  
They stayed in that position for a moment, both men recovering from the experience, until Dom came to his senses as well.   
  
“You need to get up. Can you stand?”   
  
Matt breathed and exhaled slowly before attempting to ease himself up off of Dom. Dom helping him all the way.   
  
“Lay on the bed. Face down, of course. Let me get something for you.”   
  
Matt followed suit, waiting patiently for Dom’s return as he thought about what just happened.   
He’d never felt that way- that  _ good- _ in his entire life. Dom actually had the power to do that to him. He felt himself falling somehow deeper in love with him.   
  
He heard Dom return and the sound of a tube being opened. Turning his head over on the pillow to see, he caught Dom just as he was applying the ointment. Matt hissed loudly both in surprise and pain as he delicately spread what he now realized was some kind of cream over the more badly bruised areas.   
  
It was an awkward action to partake in, but it was necessary.   
  
“You okay?” He asked.   
  
Matt just hummed breathily in response. The aftershocks of the whole thing still flowing in waves pleasurably through his body.   
  
“I’d rather not have my arse hanging out in front of you like this, but it could be worse.”   
  
Dom put the bottle away and sat on the bed at Matt’s side, effectively facing away from his blaringly red ass.   
  
“That better?”   
  
“Yes,” he laughed.   
  
Matt reached for his hand, Dom giving it to him and leaning over to kiss his forehead.   
  
He looked out the window, the two holding hands for several minutes until Matt let go.    
  
Rising to his knees, he brought his clothes tenderly back up over the ointment.   
  
They got under the sheets, both men spent.   
  
“I love you, Matt. You know that, right?”   
  
Matt sighed happily.   
  
“Yes. And I love you... I’m sorry about the drum ki-“   
  
“As far as I’m concerned, it never happened.”   
  
Matt smiled a bit, the drowsiness hitting like a tidal wave as he drifted away again, this time  _ in  _ his love’s arms rather than under them.


End file.
